COPA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Después de descubrir que su vida fue un engaño, hace un ritual para volver


**COPA**

 **VIKTOR KRUM/HARRY POTTER**

Llego a su casa de imprevisto pues su viaje de negocios acabó antes de lo planeado, extrañaba tanto volar, hace años que dejó de ser el gran buscador de la selección búlgara, después de perder a su gran tesoro, nada tuvo sentido, su vida se volvió gris, tenía algunos matices se podría decir que su familia, aunque solo de apariencia, ya que él no sentía nada por ellos, solo era algo que tenía que hacer, un mero trámite.

Salió de su despacho y oyó voces pensó que era su esposa, se le hizo raro que ningún elfo la había atendido, antes de entrar escucho la voz que tanto odia, y se preguntó que hace en su casa, se puso un hechizo desilusionador para no ser visto después de unos minutos vio todo rojo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que escuchó la plática que le hizo ver que su vida fue destruida por una ambiciosa bruja la cual ahora está muerta, no sin antes sacarle toda la información de lo que había pasado, se encerró en su biblioteca buscando todo lo que necesitaba, sabía que es arriesgado, es magia antigua muy oscura, pero si es la única forma de volver lo haría, y esas dos pagarían por lo que él y su amor tuvieron que pasar.

En ritual fue extenuante y complicado, tuvo que esperar el momento indicado, cálculos, runas y diversas pociones, tardo en conseguir todo lo ingredientes necesarios para completarlo tenía que ser perfecto, era su única oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, no por nada era parte de una poderosa familia oscura, aparecer en un torbellino lo dejó un poco débil y jadeante, tirado en el suelo se reincorporo poco a poco aún se sentía mareado, su cuerpo pesaba, espero un poco pero al levantar la vista sonrió, lo había conseguido, ya que se encontraba sentado en el piso de su camarote, eso le reafirmaba que había regresado al momento en que todo se vino abajo, se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y camino con pasos vacilantes, se vio en el espejo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande ya que volvía a tener diecisiete, aunque solo en apariencia ya que tenía treinta y siete, había conseguido su oportunidad después de años de sufrimiento y de dolor, regreso y esta vez no permitiría que vuelva a pasar, ahora estaba donde todo empezó, sus ilusiones, su amor y también su más grande dolor, pero esta vez sería diferente, él se encargaría de conseguirlo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta ser golpeada.

-Adelante- oír su voz fue divertido pues apenas estaba engruesándose, se asomó la cabeza un joven un poco más bajo que él, entro con una sonrisa cómplice y ojos negros risueños.

-¿veras mañana a Harry? - Viktor negó.

-No Dimitri, lo veré hoy-serio contesto.

-Vaya hombre, te pego duro el amor -solo le sonrió, se sentía contento pues todavía tenía a su amigo, el cual murió por la estúpida bruja pero ahora no sería así, muchas cosas cambiarían.

-Bueno te cubriré, pero recuerda insonorizar, los camarotes no son muy discretos que digamos-la mirada del jugador lo hizo reír ya que no era nada agradable aunque sabía que su amigo no se propasaría, con el ojiverde le gustaba molestarlo, se dio cuenta el día que llegaron como no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento aunque no podía culparlo el chico es muy guapo pero sobretodo es una gran persona ya que lo ha conocido en estos meses que están aquí, recuerda como todos en el barco le hicieron burla al chico diciéndole que Potter le quitaría el puesto del mejor buscador, a todos le sorprendió la respuesta de este diciendo que "no me importa mientras él sea mío", sabía que su amigo había caído por el joven de ojos verdes.

Desde ese día, todos lo vigilan para que nada le pase pues ahora es parte de ellos y siempre se cuidan todos, ya que son familia y su colegio no es lo que todos piensan, ni insensibles, sin corazón y locos por las artes oscuras, al contrario, eran grandes amigos, amables, y se protegían unos a otros, sin distinción de raza, color u otra diferencia.

Viktor se sentó en su camarote repasando los pasos de su plan, ahora no dejaría ningún cabo suelto, toda la información que le saco a "esa" le ayudaría a simplificar la vida de su amado y haría la vida de ella como la de la otra un infierno, cuando termine con ellas no desearan haber nacido, resuelto y decidido mando una carta con su águila, esa era la cosa más importante.

En el castillo, específicamente en la torre de astronomía, un bello joven, ve la hermosa vista nevada, en unas semanas será navidad en su línea visual un ave se acerca sonríe al verla.

-Hola Horus-el águila se detiene en su hombro, le extiende la pata tomo la carta, se levantó rápido, tomo su capa tirada se la puso salió corriendo rumbo al barco.

Cuando lo vio en la puerta se levantó y se acercó a él, lo envolvió en sus brazos lo beso como siempre deseo, al separarse lo vio con la mirada desenfocada en esos bellos ojos verdes, los labios rojos, las mejillas teñidas de rosa, ya un poco recuperado del efusivo beso lo abrazo sintiendo ese calor que ese pequeño cuerpo despide hasta este momento no sabía cuánto deseaba sentirlo así, sobre todo cuanto lo había extrañado y añorado todos estos años.

-Parece que no me hubieras visto en años- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

-Casi-contesto serio el jugador a lo cual solo le sonrió más amplio el menor.

Volvió a besarlo con suavidad disfrutando de la suavidad y dulzura de esos labios, acarició con reverencia su espalda mientras los delicados brazos rodearon su musculoso cuello y esos delicados dedos acariciaban su cuero cabelludo. Viktor se sentía en la gloria, su Harry, lo estaba besando y abrazando. Después de veinte años volvió a sentir lo que perdió por esa maldita bruja, pero no pensaría en ella, que ahora lo que importa es al amor que tiene en sus brazos, despacio lo guio a la cama se recostaron, despacio dejo esa dulce boca para besar la línea de la mandíbula, bajo a su delicado cuello dejando un rastro de saliva y fuego que encendían la piel del menor, los gemidos de este eran su mejor aliciente, desabrocho la camisa blanca para acarician su suave torso al cual beso, mordió y marco como suyo, sus manos no bajaron de su cintura no apresuraría las cosas, pero nada le impedía darle una pequeña prueba de lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante; se acomodó entre sus piernas y movió las caderas para que sus inglés friccionaran el gemido que salió de la boca de Harry éxito al búlgaro, los movimientos siguieron más rápidos, los besos y caricias se incrementaron.

-Viktor ya...ya no pu...puedo más-su boca fue tomada para tragarse el grito del ojiverde al venirse, el orgasmo del ojinegro también llego gritando el nombre de Harry, callo a un lado, trataron de llenar sus pulmones de aire por lo que en el momento no les importaba que sus pantalones estuvieran totalmente pegajosos por su semen, el sueño le empezó a ganar al menor.

-Te amo Harry-el abrió los ojos somnolientos le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también-se besaron minutos después el gry estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

Viktor se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo con un movimiento de varita fue cambiado a una pijama suave y calientita, tomo un libro en el cual saco un par de cartas las cuales envió, volvió a acostarse acercándose a su pequeño al cual envolvió en sus brazos y beso su despeinada cabeza dejándose, también, llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Todavía no amanecía cuando el menor empezó a despertar, durmió como no lo había hecho en años, al moverse unos fuertes brazos lo apretaron en su cintura y torso, un poco de las imágenes de la noche anterior le vino y de repente enrojeció de golpe.

-Te vez adorrable-dijo una voz a su espalda que le hizo voltear su cabeza, un beso de buenos días fue lo que recibió, las caricias siguieron mas no pasaron de ahí.

-¡Ven al baile conmigo!-sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda se abrieron sorprendido.

-Pero...-le tapó la boca con un beso.

-No pienso esconderrte, te amo-.

-Sssiii-respondió en un suave siseo, el búlgaro río feliz ya nunca escondería lo que siente por su pequeño león.

Se metieron a bañar juntos, pero solo hubo pequeños roces. Viktor no quería que se sintiera presionado o que pensara que solo quiere sexo, no, él es más que eso. Salieron de bañarse, Harry envuelto con la toalla y el buscador igual que él, luego oyeron como abrían la puerta, el ojiverde reacciono rápido tomando su capa de invisibilidad y se las hecho a los dos encima, luego la puerta se abrió y ante ellos apareció quien menos se esperaba ¿qué hacia ella aquí?

Hermione camino rápido al barco, tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad, el no merecía tanta suerte y pues ella arreglaría eso, entro y vio el vapor salir de la puerta de al lado, sonrió esto sería muy fácil, saco varias prendas femeninas y las regó por la habitación.

-Con esto bastará, lo siento Harry, pero yo seré la que se quedará con Krum, él me servirá para cumplir mis objetivos-salió de la habitación, el búlgaro retiro la capa y se giró para ver a su pequeño, y se topó con su mirada llena de traición y tristeza lo que le hizo enfurecer, lo abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-¿Porque Viktor? Yo la consideraba mi amiga, casi mi hermana-.

-Es una sangre sucia y una bruja despreciable que más podías esperar de ella, necesita a un sangre pura para poder aspirar a tener poder-.

-Pero...-.

-Harrry no todos son buenos y lo que se de ella, no es agrradable con los demás mirra como trata a tu amigo Rronnal, como si este fuera un estúpido y nunca acepta que alguien sea mejor que ella, es una controladora que solo quiere hacer lo que ella quiere-.

-Nunca imagine que me traicionaría ¡confíe en ella ah, pero me va a oír!

-Esperra tengo una mejorr idea-el menor vio una sonrisa nada agradable en el jugador y en estos momentos se parecía a Malfoy

La castaña esperaba en la entrada, la cara abatida de su amigo, estaba lista para ser su hombro en el cual este pueda llorar, sabía que debía aparentar ser compresiva ya que a su amigo le gusta el jugador, no es que a ella le guste la fama de Harry, pero lo soporta porque él puede darle el empujón que necesita ya que sabe muy bien que con su estatus de hija de muggle muy difícilmente podrá aspirar a un puesto de poder en el ministerio a diferencia de su amigo que al ser Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió, tendría todas las puertas abiertas. Lo envidiaba, ya que todo le llega en bandeja de plata, sabe muy bien que él no metió su nombre en el Torneo, pero al participar asegura que su nombre creciera aún más, eso sin contar que es heredero de la fortuna Potter y Black, en momentos como este lo odia y solo espera a que llegue para verlo sufrir, pero lo ve sonriendo con Ron, frunce el ceño algo no andaba bien.

-¿Harry estas bien?-.

-Si Herms ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? -contesto inocente.

-¿Viste a ya sabes quién?-pregunto intrigada, él se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado y negó con la cabeza.

-No, me quede dormido, ya que jugamos hasta la madrugada ¿verdad Ron?

-Sí, ni cuenta nos dimos, pero no creo que se enoje-dijo lazando una mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, el menor de los Weasley.

Los sly vieron que el búlgaro veía a la mesa de los leones con una mirada osca, se les hacía raro pues saben que el búlgaro es novio de Potter, es un secreto bien conocido en las mazmorras.

-¿Krum, estas bien? Pareces molesto con los leones-pregunto el rubio, se le hizo raro pues tanto las serpientes como los búlgaros saben que sale con Potter.

-Solo con una sangre sucia-todos se sorprendieron al oírlo tan molesto sobre todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso Viktor?-preguntó su amigo ya que él nunca se refiere a nadie con ese lenguaje.

-Esa sangrre sucia, trato de separrarme de mi Harrry-.

-¿Qué hizo esa come libros?-pregunto un moreno ojimarrón al que le caía muy mal la chica porque era odiosa creyéndose mejor que todos.

-Entrro en mi camarote y dejo rropa de mujerr rregada, porr suerrte Harrry estaba conmigo sino no sé qué hubierra pasado-aunque en realidad si lo sabía, su ojiverde no le habría hablado de nuevo, ni lo dejaría acercarse a él.

-!Esa maldita sangre sucia!-dijo la rubia Greengrass.

-Me extraña que Potter no hubiera explotado con el temperamento que tiene, según mi padre es como el de su madre-dijo el rubio.

-Eso es porrque yo se lo pedí, tengo algo mucho mejorr planeado para ella-los sly sonrieron, esto sería bueno, se volteó hacia el ojimarrón que comento sobre esa.

-Podemos hablar más tarde, tengo una propuesta que podría interesarte-lo vio un poco pensativo, pero asintió, una oportunidad es una oportunidad y como buen sly no la dejaría pasar además podría ser beneficiosa.

-¡Viktor! ¿Cómo reacciono Harry? -pregunto su amigo.

-Estaba trriste porrque pensó que erra su amiga perro le hice verr que solo es una oporrtunista como muchos sangrre sucia, claro que su madrre no es una de ellas ya que es legendarrio el odio que había entrre sus padrres y el lucho porr conquistarrla, además ella llego a serr inefable sin necesidad de su padrre ya que su inteligencia y poderr mágico la colocarron en un lugarr prrivilegiado en el ministerrio, mucho antes de que fuerran novios-hablo el búlgaro pues sabía la historia de sus difuntos suegros ya que estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado con su ojiverde.

-Tienes razón, mi padrino me dijo que Lily Potter fue la única que podía rivalizar con él en la preparación de pociones, en la magia era muy buena en rituales-.

-Bueno Drake, Potter es muy hábil en transformaciones DCAO y mágicamente es el más poderoso del colegio-dijo Pansy que es muy perspicaz.

-Nos guste o no, Potter es el más hábil, logro ponerse por arriba de tres campeones mayores que él, ha salvado su vida más que muchos aurores experimentados y ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio-termino Nott.

Los días primeros de noviembre han sido tranquilos para el ojiverde ya que en una escapada después de que Cedric le diera el dato sobre el huevo, descubrió en el baño de prefectos al salir se encontró atrapado en unos fuertes brazos que se lo llevaron cargando al barco como si fuera una princesa, pero no se quejó ya que su secuestrador le susurro que no hiciera ruido o los descubrirían.

Ya en el barco se encontró acurrucado en la cama con un suave pijama, tapado con unas mantas calientes y con una rica taza de chocolate caliente, recargado en el bien formado torso del búlgaro, mientras los dedos de este acarician los suaves cabellos rebeldes del menor, quedándose dormido, el mayor lo acomodo y tapó, para luego salir de su camarote, Dimitri lo esperaba

-¿Todo bien Viktor?-pregunto su amigo.

-Sí, Harry está dormido-.

-Así que ahora secuestras a leones ojiverdes- él sonríe.

-Vamos, siéntate tengo cosas que decirte son muy importantes-el otro asintió fueron a sentarse.

En el hall de la lujosa mansión están reunidos un gran número de ex mortifagos los cuales fueron llamados por una carta que los intrigo, tenían años que todos ellos no se reunían, querían saber hasta dónde podía beneficiarlos la figura ataviada con una cara túnica azul oscuro dejo ver su rostro sorprendiendo a muchos, empezó a hablar con una fluidez no propia de su edad pero esa algo que a él no le importara su objetivo está claro, nada ni nadie los destruiría, unas horas después todos los ahí presentes analizan lo dicho, el primero en hablar fue un hombre rubio platinado.

-¿Qué tan beneficioso es esto?-dijo un poco sarcástico, el hombre no se inmuto sacó un pergamino el cual le mostró leyó con interés las finas cejas rubias se levantaron por la sorpresa.

-¿Esto es cierto?-un poco sorprendido por el contenido del pergamino.

-Sí, es una copia, sabe lo que significa en las manos adecuadas-.

-Lo comprendo, eso sería lo que ya ha menciono, no joven-el hombre misterioso asintió

-Pero eso no es todo señor Malfoy, estos pueden interesarle-otro pergamino fue puesto en sus manos minutos después una gran carcajada salió de su boca, oh si, las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor.

-¡Oh! Nada como la venganza, considérame dentro, estoy de su parte mi astuto amigo-se volteó a otro de los mortifagos al cual le extendió el pergamino, los ojos negros se llenaron de gozo entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

-Me parece bien Lucius, acepto tu propuesta-los dos sellaron el trato con una mirada burlona.

El adusto profesor hablo- ¿Cuándo piensas iniciar esto?-.

-Lord Prince, este fin de semana, el mundo mágico comenzara a ser sacudido, verán la realidad de las cosas, ustedes estarán libres de la influencia de ese hombre, ya se ha salido con la suya por demasiado tiempo eso tiene que acabar-.

-Que reciba lo que se merece sería suficiente, aunque conociendo a los que nos rodean será mucho más-dijo satisfecho el pocionista.

Todos los demás mortifagos están sorprendidos por lo que les dijo esta persona, si la seguían en lo que les propuso, ganarían más de lo que esperaban con el hombre que los engaño por muchos años, diciendo que era puro cuando en realidad, es un pobre mestizo sin cuerpo.

La salida a Hogsmeade había llegado, en unas horas se reuniría con su padrino y Remus e iría solo con ellos ya que Ron se encargaría de distraer a Hermione, para que no lo siga pues su trato fue no dejarla acercarse a ellos ya que no confiaba en ella, el ojiverde le había contado a Ron lo que paso con Viktor, el pelirrojo se indignó que hiciera eso ya que su amigo se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, él se había dado cuenta que Harry ama al jugador.

La cueva donde verían a su pequeño prongsy está a unos pocos metros, entraron cuando una voz los hizo paralizarse- Sirius Black y Remus Lupin- el lobo saco su varita, pero la figura salió de las sombras con las manos en alto en señal de rendición, se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Solo quiero hablar con ustedes, es importante-ellos asintieron y Remus transfiguró unas sillas se sentaron.

Harry corrió a la cueva feliz por ver a su padrino, la escena que vio lo extraño, su padrino daba vueltas rumiando su coraje, Remus y Viktor lo veían sin decir nada.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-unos brazos lo aprisionaron.

-No mi pequeño prongsy, ven siéntate tenemos cosas que hablar-así lo hizo, los siguió para sentarse, el lobo le dio un pergamino el cual al irlo leyendo la cueva empezó a vibrar, su coraje se hizo latente.

-¡Harry cálmate-!le dijo el animago pero no le hizo caso, unas manos grandes tomaron su rostro, unos suaves labios lo besaron unos minutos después los dos mayores suspiraron tranquilos, el ojiverde se ruborizó al darse cuenta que se besó con su novio frente a ellos.

-Sirius yo...-.

-Tranquilo prongsy, aquí Viktor ya nos informó y nos pidió permiso para salir contigo- Harry lo vio con la boca abierta, la risa del búlgaro lo saco de su sorpresa y volteo a verlo.

-¿Lo hiciste?-sorprendido.

-Sí, son tu familia además sabes que erres imporrtante parra mi- le dio una gran sonrisa ya que el jugador le demostró cuanto le importaba.

-Entonces vamos al ministerio-dijo el animago.

-¡No!-todos voltearon a ver al gry.

-¿Cómo Harry?-dijo confundido el animago.

-Espera tengo una mejor idea-tomo el pergamino y salió rápido de la cueva, los otros tres se vieron y salieron tras él, uno se transformó en perro y siguió a los otros dos. Remus los hizo invisibles unos metros más adelante vieron que Harry hablaba con una mujer, Rita Steekleer, se acercaron para oír.

-¿Qué podría ser tan importante y como ayudaría a mi carrera, Potter?-dijo escéptica.

-Le aseguro que esto lo será, lea y dígame-le extendió el documento para la mujer y a esta unos minutos después parecía que las navidades se le adelantaron, esto sería una bomba, nadie dudaría de su capacidad periodística.

-¿Qué esperas a cambio?-con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Yo? ¿Me creería capaz de algo así?- con cara inocente.

-Podrás engañar a todos, pero sé que hay más en ti de lo que aparentas- el gry solo sonrió inocente.

-Tal vez, pero una entrevista exclusiva con mi padrino y mía, sería la cereza del pastel no cree- ella estrecho los ojos luego solo negó, este chico era de armas tomar, mejor estar de su lado bueno, algo le decía que sería lo mejor.

-Aceptó señor Potter, estoy a su disposición me retiro tengo una edición que sacar con urgencia-la vieron correr a las tres escobas para tomar el flú.

-Sabes cachorro, te pareces tanto a tu madre que da miedo, usando lo que tienes a tu favor, ella podía ser muy vengativa si se lo proponía, si lo sabremos nosotros- solo vio cómo se estremecía el lobo y el gran perro gemía lastimero como acordándose de algo malo o humillante y supo que fue muy malo para que reaccionaran así, ya les preguntaría después.

Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione, regresaron para la comida al castillo, tanto Sirius como Remus se fueron a la mansión Black para no ser atrapados por los aurores, la comida transcurrió normal pero una inusual bandada de lechuzas entro al gran comedor entregando su carga, Hedwig se posó delante de él con un sobre y la copia del profeta.

-¿Que habrá sucedido para que llegue el profeta?-oyó decir él ojiverde, mientras leía la carta era de Rita diciéndole que disfrutará del espectáculo-así que sin más abrió el periódico.

 ** _"ALBUS DUMBLEDOR EL MAGO DE LA LUZ O DE LA OSCURIDAD"_**

 ** _Si mis queridos lectores, ha llegado a mí, información muy delicada ¿Qué tanto conocemos en verdad al supuesto mago de la luz? Y pregunto esto porque incluyo la copia original de este documento:_**

 ** _Yo James Potter y Lilian Potter nee Evans dejamos fe que nuestro más grande tesoro Harry James Potter Evans vivirá con Sirius Orión Black y Remus John Lupin, sus padrinos, constando que Sirius no es nuestro guardián sino Peter Pettegrew, como consta Albus Dumbledore al realizar el fidelius y bajo ninguna circunstancia nuestro hijo debe vive con los parientes muggles ya que ellos desprecian todo lo relacionado con la magia y lo trataran muy mal._**

 ** _Harry recuerda que te amamos mi pequeño niño, tus padres que te aman._**

 ** _Así es mis queridos lectores esto es verdad, entonces ¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado que culparan a Sirius Black, por un crimen que no cometió y dejara a muestro héroe en manos de unos horribles muggles? En que más ha mentido._**

El gran comedor estaba en un silencio mortal, Harry dejo caer el diario todos veían como se levantó con calma inusual, vio al director con un odio increíble.

-Pagará por esto director, lo juro-dijo con un siseo mortal, todos sintieron un estremecimiento recorrer su piel, el niño-que-vivió daba miedo en estos momentos, salió sin decir nada, el pelirrojo lo siguió sin decir nada.

Las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar, esta noticia no sólo afectaba a Harry sino a todo el mundo mágico, si había mentido en algo así, entonces no todas sus acciones fueron buenas, McGonagal estaba que se subía por las paredes, como pudo hacer algo tan despreciable, tanto ella como todo el personal docente estaban furiosos con el director.

Para la cena todos veían al niño-que-vivió jugando con su comida- ¡Harry come!- la mirada de muerte que recibió la castaña la hizo cerrar la boca y retroceder unos metros

-¡MI PRONGSY!-volteó a ver a un ricamente ataviado Sirius Black entrando como si nada al gran comedor.

-¡¿Sirius pero que haces aquí?!-preocupado.

-Tranquilo, soy libre, todo se acabó, vas a vivir conmigo como debió ser desde un principio-lo abrazo con una gran felicidad.

-¿Ese es Sirius Black?-dijo uno de Durmstrang.

-Sí, mi madre siempre dijo que era muy guapo ya que se parecía al tío abuelo Orión, pero no imagine que tanto-los demás asintieron a pesar de verse algo delgado se veía feliz y por lo tanto radiante.

El ministro Fudge, no era feliz, pero sabía que algo bueno podría salir de esto, se dirigió al colegio con un grupo de aurores para detener e interrogar al director y empezar a responder por sus crímenes dejando a McGonagal como directora suplente en lo que se resuelve la situación del anterior, compensó a Lord Black por este terrible mal entendido, nada como tener contento a uno de los jefes de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico sobre todo, padrino del héroe del mundo mágico.

Arthur y Molly Weasley fueron llamados al ministerio, al área de contratos mágicos, el señor Wallace los recibió.

-¿Matthew que sucede?

-Artur, esto un poco complicado-en eso entró la pequeña Ginny.

-¿Hija qué haces aquí?- pregunto su madre.

-Su presencia es necesaria- se escuchó la voz fría arrastrando las palabras de Lucius Malfoy que con su fría mirada apareció entrando al lugar.

-Bueno, los dejo ustedes, tienen que hablar-salió el jefe.

-Malfoy, ¿A qué se debe esto?

-Esto es algo muy sencillo Weasley, recuerdas lo sucedido con nuestros antepasado - el asintió- Veras hay una clausula inconclusa que debemos finiquitar-.

-¿Qué sería eso, Malfoy?-.

-Esta cláusula especifica que, al tener una hija, esta será para el primogénito de la familia Malfoy-término.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no pienso casarme con Malfoy!-contesto de inmediato.

-¡Oh! No señorita Weasley, eso no será posible-frio contesto.

-Entonces, no entiendo-dijo desconcertado el señor Weasley.

-Veras, como tú hija no es ni casta, ni pura, no es digna de mi hijo-.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-se levantó molesta la mujer dispuesta a golpear al osado rubio.

-Ten cuidado con lo que piensas hacer mujer, ya que puedes preguntarle si miento o no- la mujer volteo a ver a su hija y esta enrojeció.

-Como sabes el contrato es mágico y con sangre, así que se sabe-.

-¿Entonces Malfoy que objetivo tiene esto?

-Fácil, la señorita Weasley...-viéndola como una cosa de arriba hacia abajo-Tendrá al hijo del hombre sangre pura que yo elija- les dio varios documentos y salió del despachó con un gran porté.

Esa misma tarde en la madriguera casi todos los Weasley estaban reunidos, ven como Bill y Percy leen los documentos, pergamino por pergamino, con un suspiro Percy fue el primero en hablar.

-Todo es perfectamente legal ya que la cláusula fue impuesta por el bisabuelo, para recuperar el honor de la familia, no solo Ginny sale afectada con esto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Artur.

-El siguiente después de Ginny es Ronald, el cual se casará con la sangre pura que el señor Malfoy decida-término.

-¡Cómo es que el idiota de Ron se va a casar con un sangre pura, cuando yo solo tengo que tener el hijo del que me impongan!- grito molesta.

-Verás Ginn, Ginn-dijo George.

-Ya que Ronnie estaba más preocupado salvando su vida y la de nuestro hermanito Harry...-dijo Fred.

-Tú estabas de cama en cama-hablaron sarcásticos los gemelos.

-¡Todo es culpa de Lucius Malfoy!- escupió la matriarca.

-En realidad, esto es culpa tanto de mi padre como tuya madre, ya que papá debió revisar todo lo relacionado con el legado de los Weasley incluyendo el contrato, lo que no entendía, preguntar y tu madre dejar que tu hija se comportara como una cualquiera, recuerdas el año pasado cuando Ron trato de decirte, no, lo castigaste por decir mentiras pues vez que no, ahora todos debemos pagar por que ella es una cualquiera-dijo molesto el domador.

-Además hay algo más...-.

-Ya dinos Percy y que sea rápido-habló Bill.

-Sí, aparte que es quien es el que decidirá con quien se casa Ronald, él deberá dar el visto bueno a nuestros futuros compromisos ya que estamos bajo su protectorado- todos asimilan lo dicho por el joven.

La chimenea crepito Remus Lupin bien vestido se paró junto a Artur.

-¿Hola, cómo están?-.

-Más o menos-contesto Fred- sin su habitual sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pueden venir conmigo es importante-saco una cuerda la que todos tomaron, sintieron el tirón normal del traslador y aparecieron en una hermosa entrada de una gran mansión.

-Síganme-lo siguieron entraron a una gran habitación.

-Cámbiense ahí están sus ropas-salió para dejarlos cambiarse a gusto tanto Molly como Ginny entraron al baño, minutos después todos listos salieron de la habitación donde el castaño los esperaba, los guio por los pasillos llegaron a un gran jardín hermoso decorado con bellas flores.

-Remus, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto desconcertado el señor Weasley.

-Yo contestare a eso- reconocieron la voz fría, característica de Lucius Malfoy.

-Hable con tu hijo Ronald y estuvo de acuerdo con mi proposición y contraerá matrimonio, hoy-.

-¡Pero mí Ron es un niño!

-Tu opinión no es importante mujer, ya que el decidió aceptar-.

-Lucius no creo que sea necesario, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de nuestros hijos-.

-Permíteme diferir, tu hija es el mejor ejemplo, vamos siéntense, además ahora todos ustedes están bajo mi protectorado-.

Los Weasley veían aparecer a un Ronald con una hermosa túnica blanca con hermosos y vivos detalles azul cielo, camino hacía su futuro esposo el Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Arthur por primera vez se sentía como un fracaso ya que, por no revisar ese contrato trajo varios problemas por lo menos uno de ellos es feliz, se nota en la cara de su hijo menor, lamentaba la suerte de su hija, pero esa culpa la compartía con su esposa por no imponer límites.

Mariana Zabini mejor conocida como la viuda negra, conocida por su sangre fría al terminar con la vida de sus maridos ya que solo amo al primero Pierre Zabini, el padre de su adorado Blaise, el murió al salvarlos de un ataque, por lo que ella ha matado a cada uno de los tuvo que ver en su muerte, pero su hijo es lo más importante y preciado, se preocupa por verlo tan apático sin interesarse en nada, hasta hace unos días cuando apareció en la mansión con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Madre, madre, madre!

-¿Qué sucede? Blay-.

-¡Por fin lo voy a tener!-radiante.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Estoy enamorado de un chico, pero sabía que nunca lo iba a tener a mi lado-.

-Blay, eres muy guapo como no iba a caer enamorado de ti-.

-Madre, es un gryffindor- ahí comprendió a lo que se refería.

Lo abrazo compartiendo ese sentimiento-Pero eso ya no importa ahora será mío, Madre puedes pedir su mano a Lucius Malfoy-.

-Me perdí, ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucius en todo esto? Si dices que es un gryffindor

-Bueno, según entiendo, el contrato que hubo entre los Malfoy y Weasley tiene una clausula inconclusa la cual la niña violo, Draco me confirmo que ahora están bajo su protectorado-.

-Ya veo, hablare con él, en un rato vuelvo-.

-¡Gracias madre, te amo!

-Yo más, mi cielo-salió de la mansión rumbo a ver al señor Malfoy.

La plática entre ellos fue sencilla, el chico Weasley es puro, por lo que no le ve problema, solo será de su hijo, Lucius estipulo la fecha para dentro de unos días, solo le aclaro que él todavía es demasiado inocente, su hijo tendría que ser paciente para la consumación del matrimonio, eso le pareció bien, ya que casi todos los jóvenes no son inocentes y ni puros.

Al llegar a la mansión, se aguantó la risa al ver a su hijo casi saltar del sillón para preguntarle cómo le fue.

-Hablé con Lucius y en efecto ellos están bajo su protectorado y eso incluye al joven Ronald, por lo que él arreglara el matrimonio con un sangre pura, como lo dicta los cánones del protectorado, por lo que pedí formalmente su mano y lo acepto-pudo ver la alegría dibujada en el bello rostro de su hijo.

-Pactamos la boda para dentro de unos días, primero tiene que informarle a él-.

-Entiendo madre

-Blay otra cosa

-¿Si dime?

-Lucius me comento que el joven Weasley todavía es puro y algo inocente, así que tendrás que ser paciente para consumar su matrimonio-.

-Eso no importa, esperare lo que sea necesario mientras pueda casarme con él-.

Ahora en el altar, su hijo es feliz sus ojos brillan como nunca, se está casando con el amor de su vida, así como ella lo hizo hace algunos años con su amado Pierre, sabe que él estaría feliz porque su hijo cumplió su sueño, esperaba tener nietos, aunque puede esperar, ellos apenas van a cumplir quince años, aunque si se diera el caso, ella los cuidaría gustosa mientras ellos estudian.

Blaise ama que su Ron se vea tan hermoso todo sonrosado, después de besarlo frente a todos los invitados y después de que el ministro les dio permiso, sabe que va a amar a este león toda su vida, no lo soltó en la fiesta en ningún momento, aunque sabe que mañana irán el fin de semana a una corta luna de miel por permiso de la directora, pero el lunes deben estar en el colegio así que aprovechara el tiempo para conocer más a su pelirrojo y habían quedado que en el baile de navidad todos sabrían de su boda.

Ron no podía creer cuanto había cambiado su vida, en unos días cuando fue llamado por la directora se preocupó que podría haber hecho, pero fue una sorpresa mayor cuando ahí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, la directora los dejo solos, él le dijo todo lo referente con el contrato la cláusula inconclusa lo que pasaría ahora con su familia, la verdad se sorprendió de que su padre fuera tan irresponsable por no fijarse en algo así, de su madre no le extraño pues sabía que su hermana no era buena así que lo que le pasaba era solo su culpa, luego le dijo de su matrimonio, la verdad le sorprendió pero no le molesto, la verdad es que a él le gusta el sly es muy sexy, no le era indiferente además es uno de los pocos estudiante al que tiene que ver hacia arriba pues el sly mide un metro noventa y cinco y el mide un metro ochenta y cinco además, agradecía que fuera alguien de su edad y no una persona mayor.

Ginny habla de su situación en la fiesta con su madre- ¡Mamá debemos hacer algo! No quiero hacer eso quien sabe que viejo me consiguió el señor Malfoy-.

-Lo se mi niña, pero que podemos hacer, la única forma es que te casaras muy pronto para poder detener esto-.

-Sí, lo sé, podemos decirle a Harry, sabes que lo amo quiero ser su esposa, además él no se negaría a ayudarme así adelantamos nuestro plan de casarme con él-su madre asintió.

-Es una lástima que eso no podrá ser- voltearon a ver quién hablo viendo al rubio mayor.

-En primera el joven Harry es un Potter-Black por lo que al casarse su esposa debe ser virgen, lo cual no es su caso, en segunda, su tutor Lord Sirius Black debe aceptar, lo cual no creo que haga y tercero, el hombre con el que tendrás un hijo ya acepto.

-¡Yo no quiero eso!-.

-Su opinión dejo ser importante en el momento que abrió las piernas, así que se comporta o tomare cartas en el asunto, podría dejar escapar ciertos comentarios en el ministerio- las dos mujeres palidecieron, si eso pasaba nadie la respetaría.

-Sabes una cosa Molly, yo siempre pensé que era una madre preocupada por el bien de sus hijos, pero veo que no es así al dejar que su hija se comportara con esa ligereza- se fue dejando a una Molly consternada, su hijo se lo dijo y prefirió castigarlo que investigar creyendo ciegamente en su hija, su madre estaría horrorizada de ver lo que dejo que hiciera su hija, ahora las consecuencias eran malas y no podía hacer nada.

El regreso al colegio después de la boda fue movido, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo unos días, tan solo los sly como tres leones sabían lo de la boda entre Ron y Blaise, el colegio se enteraría en el baile de navidad.

La pelirroja cada día se veía más desmejorada ya que sabe que pronto estaría con el hombre al cual le daría un hijo, eso la ponía sin ganas de comer o hacer algo, se sentía fatal,, paso de ser la consentida a ser la apestada en estos momentos detestaba a su hermano, él ahora tenía lo que ella ha deseado por años dinero, ropa cara, joyas, un esposo guapo, tantas veces se vio como la señora Potter, pero sus sueños se derrumbaron cuando en la boda hablo con Sirius y él le dijo que nunca comprometería a Harry a un matrimonio sin amor, que si ella esperaba casarse con su ahijado porque anduvo de zorra, el animago estaba furioso ya que la niña tenía el descaro de pedirle que lo casara con su dulce ahijado, solo porque ella anduvo de cama en cama, así que por ultimo le dijo.

-Ese es tu problema ahora, afronta las consecuencias pues ni mi ahijado ni yo te lo vamos a resolver además él tiene novio y lo ama mucho-.

El día del baile llego, casi todos están ahí esperando a los campeones aunque lo murmullos ya habían empezado viendo a un guapísimo y elegante Ronald Weasley entrando de la mano de Blaise "sexy" Zabini, sus hermanos ahora sonreían, ahora su hermano era el centro de atención, los gryffindor se preguntaban cómo es que venía con una serpiente, ya que era conocida su aversión por las serpientes, la más molesta fue una castaña que no le gusto que el pelirrojo saliera con un sly, ya que él era su plan de respaldo para conseguir sus objetivos.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a una guapa Fleur Delacour del brazo de Justin Flecher, detrás de ellos a Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang y por ultimo a Viktor Krum de su brazo venia Harry Potter, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras los campeones se situaron en el centro de la pista de baile.

-Esto es una mala idea, no se bailar- se quejó el ojiverde, el jugador solo se rio, rozo sus labios por la oreja del chico.

-No te prreocupes yo te llevo, nadie notarra que no sabes bailarr- las piernas de Harry parecían de gelatina al sentir la caricia en su oído, Viktor amaba tener tan cerca a su Harry, bailo con él toda la noche no lo dejo ni un segundo a solas.

Hermione estaba furiosa, ella es la que debió venir con Krum no el idiota de Harry, el muy imbécil no fue el día que arreglo todo para que creyera que lo engañaba, ya que se quedó jugando, por merlín como podía comportarse como un niño, los vio entrar al gran salón como la flamante pareja, todos murmuran que hacen una bonita pareja, bufo exasperada, ahora tendría que enfocarse en Ron, a un principio lo veía como su único y último recurso, en estos momentos no podía negar que desde principios de noviembre su forma de vestir y actuar había cambiado, se veía mejor, no lo había visto en todo el día, ahora si era más digno de que ella le hiciera el favor de hacerle caso.

Lo busco por todo el salón, donde andaba ese tonto pelirrojo, esperaba que no estuviera con la tonta de Lavander, camino y entonces lo vio, se veía muy guapo con una túnica azul marino eléctrico con vivos plata, pero que hacía con los slytherin, se acercó poco a poco, a unos pasos de él vio que lo tenía de la cintura un moreno alto muy elegante sabían quién era, Blaise Zabini, un sangre pura hijo de la viuda negra, lo que más la extraño fue que se reía con ellos, fruncido el ceño ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? pronto lo averiguaría.

-¡¿Ron que haces con los de slytherin?!-pregunto con voz chirriante.

-No es obvio Granger, mi esposo está a mi lado en un evento social importante-dijo el joven, parpadeo mientras su cerebro procesaba lo dicho "esposo" ¿Cómo era posible? debía de ser un error.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Es verdad, Hermione, hace poco nos casamos-enseñándole su argolla y el anillo de compromiso de los Zabini-ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Pero que maleducada, ni siquiera se despidió- hablo burlonamente Pansy, a ella es a quien más mal le cae, los otros solo sonrieron, la plática no pasó desapercibida por unos Ravenclow que corrieron la nueva noticia, en unos minutos todos sabían de la nueva unión del colegio, se sorprendieron cuando el chico dorado saludo feliz a su amigo y esposo, como si no fuera una sorpresa, a diferencia de los gry los slytherin tomaron bien la noticia de la unión de uno de sus serpientes con el pelirrojo, especialmente sus amigos más cercanos.

Dumbledore estaba molesto, bajo su máscara de amable profesor, cómo diablos había pasado esto, Ronald casado con una serpiente y sus padres lo aceptaron, tendría que averiguar ya que él pensaba usarlo para sus intereses, juntar al chico con Hermione, de ese modo usaría bien en apellido Weasley, pero ahora debía respirar para tranquilizarse, acababa de regresar de su investigación, de la cual apenas logro seguir con el puesto de director y ahora esto.

Al otro día, Arthur y Molly fueron llamados a su oficina, atravesaron la chimenea donde el director los veía muy serio.

-Arthur, Molly, ayer se corrió la noticia que Ronald se había casado con el joven Zabini-.

-Así es director, hace un mes que contrajo matrimonio-.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no fui informado? - exclamo molestó.

-Lucius Malfoy concreto el matrimonio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lucius en todo esto?- El patriarca Weasley solo suspiro.

-Lucius hizo efectiva una de las cláusulas que mi bisabuelo puso en el contrato matrimonial entre los Weasley y los Malfoy, en la cual la primera hija de nuestra familia seria comprometida con el primogénito de ellos, pero no será así-.

-¿Y eso por qué?-sorprendido.

-Ella no es pura, por lo que está fuera de esa cláusula así que toma el siguiente hijo para que decida con quien se casa, así como ha decidido qué futuro tendrá Ginny-dijo abatido.

-No permitiré eso, algo haremos, hablare con Harry-.

-No sirve de nada, Harry no quiere nada con Ginny al igual que Sirius que no la acepta como candidata elegible, al verla como indigna de la nueva posición de su ahijado, además los Weasley estamos bajo el protectorado de los Malfoy-termino el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo, bueno siendo así no hay nada que hacer, Molly, me decepcionas nunca imagine que dejaras que tu hija se comportara así- ella se agacho ya que esto le mostraba lo que sus hijos le reprocharon su favoritismo hacia ella, ahora no podía culpar al rubio, sino que era culpa suya por consentirla y no ponerle límites pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

Tanto Dumbledore como Granger veían como sus planes se desmoronaban, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? El viejo por desgracia no podía hacer nada, Harry estaba fuera de su alcance con la libertad de Sirius, los Weasley ni se diga, Lucius Malfoy le dejo muy claro que ni se metiera o sufriría las consecuencias pues ellos están bajo su protectorado, la mayoría de la orden habían declinado seguir con él. La castaña no sabía ¿Cuándo paso esto? Como no se enteró antes de la boda y ella hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo (pobre ilusa).

Después de terminar el cuarto año las cosas habían cambiado mucho, en primer lugar la relación de los sly con Potter y Weasley había cambiado ya que uno se había casado con uno de sus mejores amigos, el otro al salir con Krum, se empezó a sentar mucho en su mesa ya que el búlgaro no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, al final del torneo hubo empate entre Krum y Potter, pero lo mejor fue cuando su padre le informo que habían detenido el regreso del Lord, lo único que les faltaba era destruir sus horocrux, de hecho el de Harry fue unos de los primeros en desaparecer pues en una revisión que le hicieron en gringotts cuando Sirius tomo su custodia lo descubrieron, el cual se eliminó de inmediato.

Viktor le propuso formalmente matrimonio al moreno, pero decidieron esperar a que Harry se graduara, al jugador no le importo pues ahora estaba comprometidos, la familia de Viktor se enamoraron también de Harry.

El quinto año empezó normal, a Sirius le dieron el puesto de profesor de transfiguraciones ya que McGonagal al ser la nueva directora no podía dar su clase, a Remus le dieron el de profesores de historia de la magia ya que el profesor Binns simplemente desapareció, Severus era feliz pues ahora era el maestro de defensa.

De ahí empezaron los problemas para Draco, pues desde su primera clase con el profesor Black sus hormonas se desataron por más que trato de negarlo simplemente no pudo más, así que derrotado se acercó a su némesis.

-Potter

-¿Dime Malfoy?- pregunto el ojiverde, en el pasillo ya no había nadie a esas horas, pues regresaba de la visita al pueblo donde vio a su prometido y el rubio lo esperaba.

-Soy un Malfoy y no te pediría ayuda, pero eres el único

-¿Qué pasa?-suspiro derrotado.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar al profesor Black- el ojiverde parpadeo sorprendido.

-Pero Draco, Sirius es tu tío además...

-Lo se Potter, pero mi madre me había contado que el rechazo muchos compromisos, yo quiero que me ame, no puedo dejar de pensar en el- Harry lo oyó sincero.

-Puedo ayudarte, pero sabes que hasta el próximo año podrías tener algo con él, sabes que, si lo intentas ahora, lo despedirían del colegio- la mirada horrorizada del rubio le dijo que solo pensar en no ver a Sirius no le gusto.

-Bueno, tengo que empezar a investigar qué es lo que le gusta y, empezarías a tratar de seducirlo el próximo año trato-levanto la mano.

-Trato-estrechando las manos.

El sexto y último año inicio, pero como con Harry las cosas siempre pasan, resulta que se casó en las vacaciones de navidad con su jugador búlgaro causando un revuelo, pues no se esperaba su boda tan pronto.

Otro que causo sorpresa fue Severus Snape, al resultar que se casó con Charly Weasley pues el pelirrojo resulta que se fue de domador para poder saber cómo tratar a su amor, el osco profesor de pociones, para horror de sus hermanos.(los gemelos)

En la primera semana el rubio y el ojiverde pusieron en marcha su plan, el sly fue el último en el salón mientras por fuera Harry bloquearía la puerta.

-Profesor Black, la puerta está bloqueada- el animago levanto la mirada de los papeles que tenía, frunció un poco el ceño, se acercó a la altura de donde estaba el rubio, lanzo varios hechizos, pero nada, no podía ser como es que no podía abrirlos, eso nunca le había pasado.

-Dime Malfoy ¿Lanzaste algún hechizo?

-No profesor-.

-Es raro nunca me había pasado, que no pueda abrir una puerta.

-Sabía que Potter es poderoso-murmuro bajo pero no contó con el oído del mago, el animago volteo de golpe.

-¿Que tiene que ver Harry en esto?-el rubio sonrió.

-Le pedí un favor-.

-¿Para qué le pidió estar encerrado conmigo?-.

-Para seducirlo- el ojicielo frunció el ceño.

-Mira Malfoy no voy a caer en tu jueguito entiendes...- iba a continuar, pero fue besado por el chico, se separó, pero el rubio volvió a besarlo.

Si el pequeño Malfoy quería jugar el jugaría, pero con sus reglas, no podía negar el chico es hermoso, aunque sea su sobrino nadie le impedía nada, lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo más.

Así paso un mes a cada oportunidad tanto el rubio como el ojicielo se besaban cuando podían, pero el rubio quería más y lo obtendría, así que en la noche se dirigió a las habitaciones de su querido profesor y con cuidado se metió desnudo a la cama con Sirius, el animago salto de su cama

-¡Draco, por merlín que haces así en mi cama!

-Quiero más de ti Sirius, quiero ser tuyo- el animago se levantó de la cama, era una lujuriosa vista para el chico ya que solo traía un pantalón no traía camisa, camino unos minutos luego volteo para quedar de frente a joven.

-¿Quieres ser mío?- el sly asintió.

-Yo soy un Black y no comparto Draco, si vas a ser mío, solo serás mío, no puedes coquetear con nadie más ¿Entiendes?

-Si- se deslizo cual serpiente sorprendiendo al chico cuando quedo sobre él.

-Pequeño Malfoy, te mostrare lo que es ser mío-.

Al otro día, Harry encontró a Draco con una cara que nunca le había visto.

-¿Draco, estás bien?

-¡De maravilla!- dijo con una sonrisa tonta que sorprendió al gry - Estuve con él, fue increíble- el ojiverde negó y mejor se lo llevo a su habitación para que nada le pasara.

Más tarde vio a su padrino en su despacho, mientras tomaban él te Remus, Sirius y el-¿Así que, padrino, me dices que no me acueste con Viktor nada más porque si y tú te acostaste con Draco?- el animago escupió todo el té.

-¿Y tú como rayos sabes eso?-dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Bueno no es muy difícil de adivinar, él está loquito por ti, lo vi saliendo en la mañana de tus habitaciones con cara de tonto- el lobo se acomodó mejor para ver el espectáculo, era divertido como Harry se comporta como el adulto mientras Sirius actuaba como un adolecente hormonal.

-¿Ni si quisiera te diste cuenta cómo salió?- negó con la cabeza.

-Prongsy, mira...-no encontraba palabras.

-Déjalo Siri, pero solo no lo engañes, en realidad te ama-

-Soy muchas cosas, pero nunca lo dañaría, como se lo dije será solo mío y yo de él, durante mucho tiempo envidie la relación de tus padres, pero ahora tengo algo para mí, no lo voy a echar a perder te lo prometo- el ojiverde asintió satisfecho

/

Ginny estaba de ocho meses, en eso ve a Rabastan-Sabes que tu pudiste tenerlo más fácil sin necesidad de sufrir-dijo el hombre, ella lo vio irse sabía que era cierto, pero estaba tan molesta con todos y cuando Lucius le dijo quién sería el mago con el que engendraría, solo le dijo que acabaran con esto pronto y así fue, él solo la penetro las veces necesarias una vez embarazada ni la tocó, ahora solo se alimentaba para que él bebe viviera, ella ya no quería vivir.

El día del nacimiento llegó, Rabastan esperaba en la mansión a que llegue su hermano ya que decidieron no tenerlo en la mansión sino en San Mungo, con unos sanadores que dieron un juramento para nunca revelar de quien era su hijo, ya que Ginny no le dijo a su familia quien era el mago.

Su hermano atravesó la chimenea con un pequeño bultito- ¿Cómo fue?

-El bebé está bien-.

-¿Y ella?

-No lo logró, el sanador dijo que estaba muy débil, solo comía por el bebé, se dejó morir-.

-Te sientes mal-.

-No, yo le ofrecí una oportunidad y ella la rechazo, fue su decisión-tomo de la mano a su hermano menor, caminaron por las escaleras y en una bonita habitación de bebé acomodaron al pequeño, un elfo se quedó cuidándolo, jalo a su hermanito a otra habitación y cuando cerró la puerta lo beso.

-Me alegro que no aceptara sino, no podría tenerte así Rab- volvió a devorar su boca- Sé que sufriste que estuviera con ella, pero era necesario- dijo mientras lo desviste.

-Para que pudiéramos estar juntos, necesitaba tener un hijo con una bruja, una vez hecho cambie nuestro conscripto ahora estaremos juntos-.

-Lo...lo Hiciste por mí-.

-Por ti lo he hecho todo, Lucius estaba viendo la forma de ayudarme, cuando la reunión se dio, me mostró el pergamino que nos facilitaba las cosas, con Bella muerta y la chiquilla como vientre dispuesto todo estaba listo-.

-Rudolps te amo

-Yo igual-se amaron toda la noche.

Al amanecer hicieron el ritual de adopción, donde su hijo seria solo de ellos sin una gota de la chiquilla, sería un Lestrange. Rudolps pudo haberlo hecho así desde un principio, pero no podía arriesgarse a que no fuera aceptado por el conscripto, ahora eso ya no importa su hijo es de los dos, Rabastan sería su esposo dentro de poco.

/

Por suerte ya había terminado el colegio sin complicaciones sus EXTASIS fueron buenos pero ninguno de los tres todavía sabía que quería hacer, Draco ahora tenía una libertad que antes no tubo podía si quería pararse hasta la tarde y nadie le decía nada nunca imagino que al tomar la decisión de estar con Sirius sería realmente feliz.

Harry ya no quería ser auror no sabía que hacer pero Viktor le dijo que no tenía por qué apurarse ya era el héroe del mundo mágico a lo que lo golpeo en el hombro mientras el búlgaro se reía, pero si tenía razón no tenía por qué preocuparse ya sabría con el tiempo.

Ronnal el a diferencia de los otros dos no se decidía entre tomar el puesto de Inefable o ayudara a los gemelos con la administración de sortilegio que había crecido mucho en estos tiempos.

Cuando Draco, Ron y Harry aparecieron de su visita al hospital, ni siquiera habían dado dos pasos cuando sus celosas parejas aparecieron y desapareciendo con ellos a diferentes lugares.

En el hall de la mansión Zabini

-¡Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba y tu sin avisar pudo pasarte algo, ¿Dónde andabas?!-pero el pelirrojo solo lo dejo que hablara y gritara, ya lo conocía como para intentar detener su monólogo después de unos minutos se calmó, se acercó y lo beso, el cual se profundizo al separarse le susurró algo al oído, se alejó y sentó en el cómodo sofá, cuando este reacciono se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡¿Es verdad no estas mintiendo?!-.

-No jugaría con algo tan serio- cuando Mariana entro al salón vio a su hijo con una gran sonrisa y divagando.

-¿Que sucede?-algo extrañada por la actitud de su hijo.

-Le dije a Blaise que estoy esperando y se puso así- ella sonrió, un nieto se sentó junto a yerno y hablaron de su embarazo, mientras su hijo bajaba de su nube.

Draco apareció en la habitación junto con su esposo Sirius Black el cual no paraba de recriminarle- ¡No me vas a decir nada!

-¡Vas a ser papá¡- el animago se detuvo de decirle algo, su mirada seria estremeció al rubio, no sabía cómo él podía sacarlo de su máscara fría, se acercó lentamente como asechándolo lo tomo de la cintura y lo empujo a la cama, se subió sobre el con voz sería.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?- mientras su mano tocaba su vientre, el menor asintió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos cielo que lo enamoraron, sintió un beso es su estómago y abrazo al mayor.

-¡Me haces muy feliz Huroncito!- solo a él le permite ese apodo, enterró su cabeza rubia en su amplio pecho mientras se funden en un abrazo. Draco se sentía tan feliz que podría explotar el animago siempre lo ha hecho sentir seguro pero ahora se siente super amado las lagrimas son limpiadas con ternura por su esposo.

-No llores debes estar feliz-

-Lo estoy-dijo olfateando-Es solo que nunca me he sentido tan unido a ti-la respuesta fue un suave beso por el mayor.

Harry apareció abrazado al jugador- ¿Qué sucedió para que desaparecieran así amor?- pregunto.

-Ron y Draco no se han sentido muy bien, los acompañé a San Mungo y mientras los revisaban me sentí mal-lo separo un poco.

-¿Perro estas bien?-.

-Sí, un poco cansado, pero es normal Viktor ¿Quieres...

-¿Qué quiero Harrry?-.

-Nunca hemos hablado, si deseas familia conmigo- lo tomo del rostro lo acerco a unos milímetros.

-Por supuesto Harrry, moriría por ti, erres todo lo que amo en este mundo y por ti lo destruiría si eso me deja estar contigo-.

-¿Enserio, lo dices de verdad?-.

-Si te lo jurro por mi vida-.

-Vas a ser papá, tengo dos meses-lo beso y abrazo, su sueño hecho realidad.

En la noche el ojiverde entro a su habitación cuando una venda apareció en sus ojos y manos en su cintura lo guiaron- ¿Qué pasa Viktor?-

-Esto es un regalo disfrútalo- le susurro y su ropa desapareció, sus manos fueron inmovilizadas en los postes de la cama, el está parado, se siente expuesto y un poco incómodo.

-Rrelajate cielo-en todo su cuerpo sentía las caricias y besos, las manos fuertes de su amante y esposo, sus nalgas fueron separadas y un dedo húmedo entro despacio, fue preparado, pero sentía un hormigueo que aumento luego desapareció-Te voy a llevar a la locurra-le dijo.

Y no mintió, lo penetró despacio, los besos y caricias no faltaron, pero la sensación de ser poseído era más intensa, no sabía por qué, pero algo es diferente, su orgasmo lo dejo temblando y solo porque tenía la venda sino estaba seguro de que vería estrellitas cuando Viktor salió jadeo por la sensación.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando Viktor volvió a entrar ahora el jadeo fue mayor más fuertes-Veo que te diste cuenta-.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Por qué se siente más intenso!- jadeo una vez más.

-Es un sensibilizador te hace más susceptible, me gusta oírte gemir, pero no te preocupes en esta etapa del embarazo no te afecta ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

-Ssii mucho- lo acomodo en la cama para que no se cansara de más.

Los siguientes meses los tres magos fueron consentidos por sus parejas.

Remus veía como su amigo se convertía en un hombre completo ya con una pareja un hijo en camino y un nieto pues al hijo de Harry lo ve como su nieto, suspira contento de que su amigo ya está feliz él sonríe con su pancita también pues hace poco que fue a un congreso conoció a un mago Ruso que no lo dejo solo en todo el tiempo no supo como pero termino con él en la cama y dos meses después ya estaba embarazado.

Se puso en contacto con el solo quería que estuviera consiente, no quería que se sintiera comprometido pero el mago le dijo que eso era excelente le propuso matrimonio y ahora también vive con un mago tan desesperante como su amigo Sirius.

-¿Estas bien Remus?-le sonrió al mago ojiverde con su gran panza de casi siete meses.

-Si solo recordaba como termine como tú-

-Bueno Remus lo disfrutaste de eso estoy seguro-se rieron los dos.

Unos meses después Viktor sonríe al bebe dormido entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en los rizos revueltos de su esposo mientras duerme en la gran cama, camino fuera a la cocina donde le da su fórmula a su hijo. Piensa que tan diferente es ahora a como fue antes de regresar en el tiempo ahora es feliz su vida es buena todos sus amigos están vivos, está casado con el hombre que ama tiene un hijo con él, un ahijado pues el hijo de Draco es su ahijado y el hijo de Ron es el ahijado de Harry.

La pelirroja está muerta fuera de sus vidas, la castaña trabajando en un trabajo en él nunca va a ser más en el mundo mágico ese es su castigo por querer hacer sufrir a su bello amor el hombre que para él merece todo en la vida.

Camina de regreso a su habitación viendo los grandes ojos de su hijo cafés con un hermoso alo esmeralda-Hola campeón-le da una sonrisa desdentada, lo que hace que su corazón brinque es una felicidad hermosa. Lo acomodo en su cuña con los ojos casi cerrados le dio un beso en su cabecita.

Viktor se acomodó al lado de Harry este en su inconciencia lo abraza, a lo que sonríe el búlgaro agradeciendo a su determinación por atreverse a regresar para tener lo que tiene ahora a su amor y bebé. Sonríe esperando que les depara este nuevo futuro.

Fin.


End file.
